ex_narutofandomcom-20200214-history
Fuuka
' Fūka' (フウカ, Fūka) was a kunoichi from the group of grave robbers who had dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. Personality Edit Fūka was portrayed as a seductive vixen as a way to lure her prey in and kill them with an Execution by Kiss. She would further speed up the process by giving her targets a choice between a French or traditional kiss. Her most preferable victims were those with a natural affinity for wind chakra. She took great pride in her appearance and would become infuriated when any harm came to her physical being, especially her hair, the very casing of her soul. During her second fight against Naruto Uzumaki, she showcased a sadistic side when she delighted in Naruto's anguish. She has shown an intelligent side as seen when she thought that Sora and Naruto were connected somehow. Appearance Edit Fūka's wardrobe was rather scantily-clad, and fit tightly on her tall and slender form. This seductive attire consisted of a dark-pink gi and disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her light-purple spandex shorts. She wore a pair of black low-heeled boots. One of Fūka's most apparent features was her long flowing maroon coloured hair, which fell down to her waist. She had blue eyes and fair skin. A notable feature was the beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. Her young and attractive form was nothing but a façade; her unusual powers and altered appearances at certain points suggested that she was much older than she portrayed herself to be. Upon sustaining injury, the sudden loss of body-control would result in a fragile, dull and considerably aged visage. Abilities Edit Fūka was very powerful and dangerous kunoichi, enough to attract Kazuma's attention as a subordinate. She was arguably the strongest among her team-mates, having been able to easily overwhelm and defeat Naruto Uzumaki in their first fight, and largely best him in her second with it taking the longest period of time to kill her among Kazuma's underlings. General Skills Edit Like Orochimaru, Fūka had the ability to paralyse her targets through simple eye contact. She also showcased enough physical power to knock Naruto off his feet and face him as the offensive in a kunai-to-kunai clash. Ninjutsu Edit Amongst Fūka's strange artillery of ninjutsu was the Hair Binding Technique. On the brink of death, she was able to constrict her hair around Naruto's body in her efforts to bind him. Because her soul was attached to her hair, this technique was still active when Naruto severed a plethora of follicle tips from her roots. Fūka's most unique skill was her ability to suck the chakra and souls of her opponents through a kiss. The syphoned proponents then compensated for a body and an array of elemental ninjutsu. It is because of this power that she possesses a diverse array of ninjutsu and all five natural chakra. Much to her disadvantage, Fūka had to use several bodies to store all this excess energy. All bodies were sealed within a scroll, and required the Colour Course Change technique to be utilised. This technique instantly transferred her consciousness from body to body, which in turn fooled her opponents into believing that she could regenerate her wounds and use all five chakra natures at once. This technique was still very much accessible to her while incapacitated. Because each body housed a different type of chakra, if one were to be destroyed, its respective element would fall with it.